Changes
by Rachel L. M
Summary: A sweet moment between our favorite Captain and First Officer. The first in a series of drabbles. Spock/Kirk Rated K-T for now. Subject to change.
1. Changes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek or the characters associated with it.

A/N: I'm gonna do 100 (roughly) word drabbles to some of the song titles in my iPod. This is Changes by David Bowie. I can't guarantee that this will get updated regularly but it will get updated. Enjoy.

**Changes**

By: Rachel LM

Jim smiled down at Spock. "You know what?" He snuggled up closer to the Vulcan. "What?" Spock asked in return. Jim ran a hand through short, jet black hair. "You're really beautiful like this." Jim saw the hint of a smile on Spock's face as Spock replied "Fascinating." Jim couldn't help but giggle at that. "You're never gonna change are you?" Spock pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Jim's neck. "Change from what?" There was a comfortable silence that filled the room as Spock continued to plant light kisses over Jim's neck and forehead. The two subconsciously scooted closer to each other and Jim spoke up again. "Forget I said anything. Please don't ever change."


	2. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Author's Note: Just 'cause. Yes, I realize that it's more than a hundred words, but I had it written and I didn't want to post it by itself, so it's stuck in here. But in keeping to the theme, I'll give it a song title. It's Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**Guardian Angel**

"So we actually get to sleep now?" an extremely tired Jim Kirk mumbled to an equally (if not more) worn out Spock as they made their way into the turbo lift on the bridge. They stepped in and as it began to move Spock answered "That would appear to be the case, Captain." Both men leaned against the walls of the small lift as they waited for it to come to the proper floor.

"You don't have to; uh...call me Captain right now Spock..."

Spock spared a quick glance at Jim and in the bluntest way possible, he looked like shit. The latest mission had taken a toll on everyone, but between beaming back and forth between planet and ship, speaking with said planet's leaders, and dealing with the occasional fight, the Enterprise's Captain and First Officer were by far the most exhausted. Both had agreed that after the mission they were going to spend some much needed "quality" time together. Jim had said he wanted to give his crew a few well deserved days of shore leave and spend a few days holed up in his quarters with Spock.

"Jim, I believe that our plans to spend a few days time together can wait as we both need to catch up on sleep."

Jim gave a lopsided smile, the one that always made Spock want to smile right back. "Nah, it'll be fine." Then he proceeded to wrap his arms around Spock's shoulders and Spock felt as if he was supporting his Captain's weight. "I jus' wanna spen' some time with ya."

Spock was about to protest but the turbolift doors swished open and Jim made a move to step out. Spock struggled to conceal a grin as Jim stumbled. Spock instinctively reached an arm out to steady the stubborn man.

"Jim, allow me to assist you."

And then the smile was back just as strong as Jim made a weak attempt at humor with some thing along the lines of "I'll assist _you_ as soon as we get back to our room" but it was lost in mumbles.

They made their slow way down the hall each holding onto the other, supporting each other or them selves, it didn't really matter. As they came up to the door that led into the Captain's quarters, now appropriately called "their room", Spock began to lean a little more on the younger man as he let his exhaustion began to slip through his emotionless mask. Jim punched in the code and they clumsily, complete with tripping and stumbling and barely audible apologies when they stepped on each other's feet, made it to the bed where they both fell onto the bed in a tired heap.

Spock allowed himself to lay with his eyes closed for a few moments and when he had opened them again Jim was fast asleep and looking very much like the young kid he still was but tried so hard to hide. Spock knew that being the Captain of Starfleet's flagship at such a young age had it's advantages but seeing the younger man so stretched thin all the time made the Vulcan want to steal Jim and run away with him some place that he could better enjoy his youth. But Jim would never allow it so Spock lived for the opportunities like these when he got to take care of Jim.

He reached over and carefully undressed him until he was lying in just his boxers. When Spock himself was undressed he took his place behind Jim who by this point had curled up on his side. The Vulcan scooted so he was plastered against Jim's back and wrapped around one arm around his stomach, using the other one to run fingers through soft blonde hair.

Having taken care of his Captain, Spock was finally able to close his eyes and just sleep.


	3. SpaghettiOs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

A/N: Not sure what song this could go with, but I stuck here because...well, cause I did.

**Spaghetti-Os**

One George Kirk Jr. was, at the moment, running wildly through the small kitchen that he shared with his parents in their room aboard the USS Enterprise. The three year old had his arms flung out like wings and ran tight circles around the table, making strange sounds that surely only children understood, and was completely absorbed in the task of shouting 'I'm a shuttlecraft!' over and over again, blurs of blond hair flying around the room.

On his twelfth loop, he was forced to make a quick maneuver under his Father's arm to avoid smashing into it and sending soup flying everywhere. He was the only one allowed to be flying in here. He continued his airplane actions for a while longer until, on one of his go-rounds, his Father held out an arm and wrapped it around his tummy as he ran by, effectively scooping the small child up and placing him in a chair. "Lunch time, George."

George stubbornly crossed his arms and frowned, not opening his mouth even when Spock made the extra effort of scooping some of the soup up and trying to coax his son into eating it. "George, you must eat or I will not take you up to the bridge to see Daddy later."

The tot stared at him for a second before resolving to open his mouth and take a bite of the soup. Father always did make good soup, and afternoons with Daddy on the bridge were always fun. Sometimes he even got to sit in what Daddy called "The Cool Chair".

He let Spock feed him a good amount of the soup until he felt he had eaten enough to get what he wanted, and then he sat back and rubbed his small stomach. "I'm not hungry no more." Spock nodded and stood to put the rest of the soup away. Unfortunately he stood at the exact same time as George, and when he tried to stop as to not step on his son's feet, the soup fell all over the floor.

George stared wide-eyed at the puddle of soup and Spock knelt down to clean it up. The small boy reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You have to say the funny words, Father."

Spock looked at his son. "Is it really necessary? I need to get this cleaned." George again crossed his arms and began to pout before saying "Daddy always says it." in the cutest voice he could manage.

Spock stared at him for a long moment before ruffling his hair a bit and saying "Uh-oh spaghetti-O."

George giggled and clapped his little hands before getting a towel to help his Father.


End file.
